


y'all need jesus - (smut)

by Xbabydevilx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bible, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbabydevilx/pseuds/Xbabydevilx
Summary: um, idk, it's just. uh, smut.





	y'all need jesus - (smut)

Clara walked downstairs in just an oversized shirt and jeans, sitting on the sofa next to her younger lover. Cuddling into his side with a sigh “It’s so cold today bubs..”, a small smile made its way to her lips as Riley wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Resting her hand on rileys chest, Clara reached her hand for the tv remote, flicking it to a random channel. Not expecting to do much but admire her lover for the next hour or so. Feeling Riley chuckle at something on the telly caused a light blush to appear on Clara’s cheeks, memories of the night before flooding into her head. The gentle touches, the whispers of sweet nothings, the passionate moments all clouded her mind. 

Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks she buried her head into rileys chest, pushing her thighs together in an attempt to maintain the little innocence she had left. The soft feeling of Riley resting his hand on her hip was enough to crumble her mind, a soft moan escaping her lips, her face reddening instantly and she slapped a hand over her mouth embarrassed. “Getting excited, dear?~” riley chuckled, sliding his hand between her thighs, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he gently brushed his pinky against her clit, relishing in the soft shudder that went down her spine evident in the gentle gasp for air that escaped her lips. “R-Riley-” Clara managed to squeak out before Riley switched their positions, pinning her against the sofa, her hands above her head, his own breathing slightly ragged.

Lust clouded rileys eyes as he sat back, smirking at Clara panting helplessly; “shirt off. Now.” he commanded, pride filling his mind as she mindlessly obeyed, doing as she was asked. Sitting up and taking her top off covering her chest with a deep blush on her cheeks; “Don’t cover yourself baby girl, let daddy get a good look at you~” hesitantly she let her hands fall to her side, exposing herself entirely. Gasping as Riley gently grabbed her waist, laying her back down before taking his own shirt off, leaning down to gently lick up between her breasts, grinning against her skin. “A-Ah~” Clara breathed out, shivering as Riley ran a nail under her chest, gently grazing the porcelain skin. With a chuckle, Riley rubbed his thumb against claras clit gently, enough to tease her through her jeans. “How’s my baby girl feeling?~” , Riley groaned out, struggling with his now hard member pushing against his dickies. Clara could only help but moan in response, her wetness becoming apparent even through the jeans, a damp spot appearing just under rileys thumb. 

A small grin tugged at claras mouth as she reached her hand between the two of them, grabbing rileys member gently; “I want you~” , is all she said before unzipping his dickies. Pulling them down along with his boxers, Riley whimpered lightly when his member hit the cold air, looking down at clara. A light blush now on his cheeks. Clara grinned as she got on her knees, taking Riley's member into her mouth blushing at hearing him groan from above putting his hand in her hair, pushing her further down. Causing her to gag slightly, her eyes tearing up. “R-Riley~”, she managed to choke out before taking things into her own hands coming off of Riley's member with a slight pop, a string of saliva connecting the two. “S-Sit down darling” , she rasped out, “let me take care of ya~” . Riley chuckled before slumping back, slinging his arms over the back of the sofa, letting his member stand freely. Clara knew the drill, she got on her knees in front of her lover, taking him whole. The moans that escaped her mouth sending vibrations down his member, “Good girl~” Riley growled out, grabbing at Clara's hair desperately, trying his hardest not to thrust into her mouth. Trying his best to not face fuck her there and then.  
Giggling one last time around his member before Riley let loose, grabbing onto the sofa as he came, moaning out Clara's name in the most delectable way. Letting his load go, running down her throat. Blushing Clara looked at him, swallowing it all. With a quick wink she stood up, grabbing a blanket before cuddling into rileys side, yawning, “Nap time~” is all she said before draping the blanket over the both of them, falling asleep almost instantly. “I love you Riley” is all she muttered before she let sleep consume her. Wrapping his arm around her Riley chuckled “I love you too darling~”, he rested his head on hers. Falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat, their breathing becoming in sync


End file.
